Sacrifices
by kym5970
Summary: A story about a new group of Puella Magis in a town called Amagawa Town. With a strong witch coming closer to the town, they must sacrifice their own lives to save the people they love. sorry i suck at summaries. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"_Mommy….?" A little girl fell to her knees in front of a collapsed figure. Before her stood a girl with a sword in her hand picking up what her mom taught her was a grief seed. _

"_Accept it kid." The girl before her said. "Your mom is dead."_

"_B-but you killed her!" The little girl said back._

"_I only did it to save millions of people." She looked back at her. "Imagine, kid. If the witch was alive it would've killed millions or billions of people. I'm not going to hold back to save one person. I would rather save a million people than save one."_

"_B-but…"_

"_Look, because of her stress or for whatever reason I don't know your mom's soul gem got corrupted and it turned into a witch. Puella Magi's jobs are to kill these witches. Don't blame me for your mom's death. Blame her for being weak." And with that she flew away leaving the little girl in tears. She put her head down in front of her and kept on crying._

"_Mommy…."_

**Five Years Later**

"Yes, yes." A red haired girl with pink eyes was on the phone while putting her sock on. "I understand, nii-san, you don't have to worry about me everyday! Ok, ok, I gotta go to school…." She sighed. "I know you don't have school but I do. Ok, bye." She put the phone down and rushed to the door and struggled with her shoes. And with that she darted out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aime POV

"Aime!" I turned around to see an orange haired girl with orange eyes waving towards me.

"Hey, Nina-senpai!" I greeted her as she halted to a stop.

"Hey, did you bring that book that I wanted to borrow with you?" She asked. I dug into my bag and pulled out a thick book and handed to her.

"Thank you! I've been looking all over for it!" She smiled as she took the book out of my hand. As we entered the school gates. Nina waved good bye as I saw a limo pull up. I watched as our school's student council president walked up to Nina and not minding all her fans as they walked to the building. I sighed as I followed the crowd.

I used to have a best friend but I don't know where she is anymore. She used to be so happy all the time laughing everyday making the people around her all smile but now, she doesn't even come to school and if I even visit her she said she'll kill me, no lie.

_Flashback_

"_Hey AIME!" A girl with silver hair glomped me from behind almost tackling me._

"_hey Kiyomi, do you need to do that everyday!" We laughed all the way to school like any other day. We giggled during class and got in trouble together like every day. _

_One day I was home and I was watching the news while I was eating dinner when I almost dropped my fork and widened my eyes._

"_Today there has been a terrible accident. A car lost control at a sharp curve off the mountain. A 18 year old girl named, Kiyoko Senaha, has died as the driver of the car." The news reporter stated._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_hi, Aime…." Kiyomi just tapped me on the shoulder as she greeted me._

"_What? No hugging from behind anymore?" I asked as I looked towards her._

"_oh, yeah, sorry forgot…" Kiyomi still looked down._

"_You okay?" _

"_Yeah, sorry just a little down because I…. got a bad grade, yes! Now we gotta run if we want to make it to school!" Kiyomi did her best to hide her pain as she ran forward waving towards me._

_**You've always been a bad actress, Kiyomi.**__ I thought as I watched her._

_Few weeks later_

"_A 40 year old man has been found in an alley near supermarket. They found his body all marked up with blood. No one has seen and knew what happened. The police are now looking for evidence."_

_**Another witch attack…**__ I thought as I was about to change the channel, but not before they announced the victim's name. _

"_The man has been identified as Kenichi Senaha…" I had the urge to run to Kiyomi's place and see if she was okay, but I knew that she would probably need some time alone._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Kiyomi?" I called from her behind as she walked sluggishly with her shoulders slouched._

"_KIYOMI!" I called her for almost five times._

"_Oh, hi Aime, let's hurry or we'll be late…." She said as she continued to walk that way. All through class she never caused any trouble that surprised everyone. She had her head down all time during class. I think some of the teachers knew about her family so they gave her passes to go to the infirmary to rest. I felt so guilty that I couldn't do anything for her…._

_One month later…._

_I darted out of my apartment not even having time to close it. Hopefully one of my nice neighbors will close it for me but my brain was too focused on one thing that I didn't have time to worry about that. Before I left I was able to hear one last bit of detail, from the news._

"_A 35 year old women has been found hung from a tree in a near forest. Investigators say that it was a suicidal attack. The women has been identified as Ayane Senaha…"_

_XXXXXXX_

_I reached to Kiyomi's apartment pressing the doorbell. I was panting because, well her mansion was pretty far. I kept on ringing and ringing but there was no answer. I pounded on the door as another attempt._

"_Kiyomi! I know you're in there! Please, open the door!" I imagined Kiyomi curled up in her room while the pounding echoed throughout the apartment. After about five minutes the door creaked open slightly. _

"_Kiyomi! I heard everything from TV, I just want to…" I was interrupted when I found a knife pointed at my throat. _

"_Never come near me again. If you even have the courage to return to this doorstep I will not hesitate to kill you." She said as she slammed the door. I gulped down my fear and left in complete defeat._

_Kiyomi….._

_End flashback_

I felt down as I remembered that piece of memory. I reached my classroom and pressed a button to make my desk appear from the ground. I sat down and put my head down.

_Why do things end up the way they are?_

* * *

Sorry the first chap's pretty short

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou shoujo Madoka Magica


	2. Chapter 2

Aime POV

"I'm home!" I yelled to absolutely no one as I closed my apartment door behind me.

"Ah~! I'm so tired!" I said as I plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. As usual I put the news on as I got ready to make dinner for myself. One after another I saw witch attacks here and there but I was never mad or scared of them. I knew that Puella Magis are supposed to defeat them but I always felt sorry for them. They were girls just like me that were corrupted by all the stress and sadness of their job. Only if I had the power to help them before that happens. Maybe I could've helped my mom if I had that power five years ago. I softly laugh to myself. How foolish of me to think of that. I was tempted, really tempted but I needed to keep my promise with mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi mom, I got my report card today and sadly I got one B! I know you're probably yelling at me right now but Science is really hard! I'll try my best next time! I promise…." I open my eyes with my hands still crossed. I looked at my mom's picture. Honestly I felt guilty. Many times, I had a chance to gain power, to help my mom but my mom would stop me and made me promise to not make a contract. I was on the brim of tears when I realized my cheek was wet. I put my head against my hands and softly spoke to myself.

"I wish… I wish I had the power to help no save Puella Magis from being witches…." I murmured.

"I can grant that wish." I stopped crying to see a similar white rabbit? Cat? Thingy? Standing on the windowsill.

"Kyubey…." I said.

"Yes, it's me. So will you make a contract with me?" He asked, his beady red eyes staring me down.

_**My wish…. Come true? **_I thought. The power I always wanted. I'll finally get it. I knew the consequences but I could decrease the amount of sadness in this world, even if it was just a little.

"Yes. I wish that I had the power to save Puella Magis from becoming witches." I firmly stated. Kyubey's ears grew long and a blinding light followed it. I closed my eyes as his ears magically pulled my soul out of me and turning it into a pink jeweled soul gem. _**I'm sorry I broke the promise mom….**_

I gently held my soul gem in my hand and looked at it. Suddenly it began to shine a pinkish glow. I knew exactly what was happening but before Kyubey could explain I ran out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There I was in a barrier right outside of my apartment building. I used my soul gem to transform. The next thing I knew I was wearing a pink and white outfit and a small harp in my hands. My soul gem took the shape of a heart and was placed on my chest connected with my necklace. I felt so powerful and confident until I heard a scream. I rushed towards the sound immediately. A few of the witch's minion attacked me but with my harp I was able to summon light knives that I could control with each strum on the harp. I easily made my way through the maze to the center where I saw another Puella Magi on the ground. The witch was about to attack when I hit one of my knives towards it. It then turned its attention on me. Inside I was screaming _**What am I doing! **_But on the outside I didn't stop. After watching my mom fight these witches I knew exactly what to do. I wasn't even controlling my body anymore. I summoned my harp power and a pink glow surrounded the things around the witch. It got confused and with one strong strum the objects attacked the witch killing her. A few drops of blood rained from the sky as I ran to the girl's side.

"Are you okay?" I asked in panic. I looked at her soul gem in her hair. It was slowly losing its color.

"I used too much of my power…. It's too late…" As she said that the gem started getting darker faster.

"It's not too late! Don't give up on hope!" I put my hands around her soul gem. My hands started to glow and purified the Gem. I was as shocked as she was.

"Since you wished to protect Puella Magis from becoming witches you are able to purify Soul gems even without a grief seed." Kyubey explained.

I knew something like this was going to happen but why am I so surprised? The girl and I was still frozen as the witch's barrier faded. The girl suddenly got up teary eyed and hugged me.

"T-thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank you! You saved my life!" I was still in shock but snapped out of my daze when she let go.

"I will never forget what you did to me! From now on I promise to never lose hope!" She exclaimed. I smiled and chuckled at her reaction. This is what I wished for, and I don't regret one bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I waved at the girl as she ran home. I smiled happily but I suddenly changed it into a serious face as I once transformed back to my Puella Magi form.

"What are you doing? The witch was defeated." Kyubey asked. I turned towards him and summoned a light knife and threw it towards him making him burst into a million pieces.

"My wish was to protect them from becoming witches but they are mostly becoming witches because of you incubators. If I decrease your population less girls will not have to make a contract with you which means there would be less Puella Magis that become witches." I explained. I looked like I was talking to no one but I knew "he" was listening.

"I won't be that easy to get rid of Henmi Aime." Another incubator just like Kyubey appeared.

I chuckled. "I know but like that's going to stop me from shooting every incubator in sight!" I summoned another knife to go through that animal thingy and watched it blow up. I sighed and went back to my regular clothes as I went back to my apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

A girl with white hair hid right behind the corner of the building. She has seen everything and she couldn't believe it. She clenched her teeth and left the scene.

_**Just like the vision…. The plan must go into effect…..**_

* * *

Sorry if its kinda bad. I had writers block….. I'm really sorry if you no like! (ノД`)・゜・。


	3. Chapter 3

Amagawa Town. Almost everyday there is a suicide, homicide, or a missing person somewhere in this city. Everyone ignores it and continue to live normally like they do everyday. This towns death rates are so high many say it may have the largest rate in Japan but I know better to believe that. There are towns and cities out there where its worse and that's all because of one thing. Witches.

I am a 2nd year student at Hoshigami Gakuen. Hoshigami Gakuen has the same technology as a school in Mitakihara. The weird thing is that not many girls are gone or missing in action in this school.

My name is Henmi Aime. I was a normal girl with a love for drawing but that all changed when I broke the promise I made with my mom. Now I am a Puella Magi that has the power that I have wished for my whole life. To be able to save other Puella Magis from the horrible fate of becoming a witch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to my alarm clock when I realize the ringing wasn't from my clock. I walk to the phone that's in the small living room. It's my brother…. Again. Just cause he's in a mainland college, he doesn't have to worry about me all the time! I've been living alone for god knows how long!

"Hello…?" I answer sleepily.

"_Don't tell me you just woke up, Aime. I called a little late so I thought you wouldn't answer."_ My brother said.

_**What's he talking about? **_I thought until I looked at the clock. Eight-twenty…

"OH SHIT!" I dropped the phone and rushed to get ready. Okay I said I have been living alone for a long time but that doesn't mean I can entirely take care of myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please make it please make it!" I ran as fast as I can to the school gates. I'm a 2nd year at Hoshigami Gakuen Middle School. I am good student and never had a late yet and I'm not starting now.

I finally saw the classroom door in sight. Other students stared at me through the glass walls of their classroom as a swiftly passed them. My teacher was about to open the door when I quickly passed him and went to my desk before he entered the room. I slumped in my seat from fatigue.

"SAFE!" My classmates snickered as the teachered eyed me funny.

"Hey, I made it before you came into the class." He was going to say something when the bell rang. He sighed and began the lesson.

His lesson was boring as usual and I tried my best to stay awake. Well, that wasn't the only reason why I wasn't paying attention. Its because I couldn't. I kept looking at my ring and what happened yesteraday. Is that what it feels to be a Puella Magi? What else can I do? Is there others in this very class too? So many questioned filled my mind.

"HENMI-SAN!" Sudedenly the teacher yelled startling me out of my seat. Everyone in the class laughed as I stood up all embarassed.

"Henmi-san since it seems like you have time to daydream instead of listening to the lesson then would you mind showing us what you know by answering this question?" He handed me the pen. I sighed and started panicing.

"Uh… Sensei? How do you do this?" Everyone in the class started laughing again as the teacher face palmed himself. This was not a good day for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed very loudly as I leaned on the railing at the rooftop. "Sooooo much stress!" I said to absolutely no one. Or that's what I thought.

"Did something happen?" I jumped in surprise and turned around to see my senpai.

"Oh, its you Nina-senpai." I said.

"I told you, you don't have to use formalities. Just call me Nina." She said.

"Nah, it just doesn't sound right." I turned my back towards her and looked up to the sky.

"So whats giving you all this 'stress'?" Nina asked.

"Its just something that happened yesteraday. Its nothing important. It happens almost every day." I half lie.

"Hmmm…. I guess it's a secret."

Nina-senpai is one of my friends. She can be shy but is really nice and understanding. Only if her twin brother, Nio was like that, oh and look at that, here he comes.

"Nina!" A boy that looked like Nina ran towards us.

"What's wrong Nio?"

"I need to copy your homework real quick, please!" Without hesitation Nina dug around her bag and pulled out a packet.

"S-sure but I thought…." Before she could finsh he snatched the packet out of her hand and left.

"Thanks for the Homework sis!" Nina sighed deeply and I stared at her as if she was crazy.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What?' why did you give him your homework so easily!" I exclaimed.

"Well he is my brother…." I face palmed.

"Nina-senpai, you are just too nice…." Then it came to me. What if Kyubey came and asked her to make a contract? She would be too nice to say no.

"Hey, Nina-senpai."

"Yes?"

"I want you to make a promise with me." I turned to look at her. "I want you to promise me that if you ever see a stuffed animal looking thing? Animal? Cat? Squirrel? Whatever, a stuffed animal that talks and has beady red eyes you need to swear to never listen to anything he says." She looked at me like I was crazy but then turned it into one of her sweet smiles.

"Sure, I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door creeks as I open it. The apartment was empty as usually. I yelled "I home" then went onto the couch to take a nap. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something really heavy land on my face. I picked it up to see what it was when I saw…. An incubator! I transformed quickly and pulled out one of my knives. What I didn't expect was when the incubator started trembling and tried to protect it self behind the pillows.

"Don't hurt me!"

"What?" What's going on? I thought incubators don't have feelings!

"I'll do anything! Just don't attack!"

"unbelievable." I transformed back to my normal form.

"What is?" The incubator asked.

"You're an incubator, right?" He nodded.

"Then your, but you, and that, huh?"

"You are probably wondering why I acted like that just now. I am very embarrased." He blushed.

"Wait why are you blushing? Why are you showing fear? Why are you showing any feelings?"

"Let me explain. Yes I am an incubator but a very rare one. My kind, most don't have feelings so it is abnormal when they come across one that does. My very, very, very, very rare kind are often forgotten and are not expected to do the jobs that Kyubey has." He explained.

"So you don't make contracts?" I asked.

"Unless the girls wish for them."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. If I killed you right now, I would never find another incubator like you?"

"Exactly."

I thought for a moment, but I was so confused that I didn't know what to do.

"You know do whatever you like. Just why did you come here?" I asked.

"I felt a very strong magical presence and came to this location." The incubator explained.

"Well its just me here so why don't you look somewhere else." I said.

"Okay, Thank you for listening to me. I am Ryubey by the way."

"Uh… okay? I'm Henmi Aime." And with that the incubator or 'Ryubey' jumped out the window.

"well that was awkard." I said as I once tried to sleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another morning has come. Luckily I woke up earlier today and was eating my cereal at my table when I noticed something odd. There was something sitting on the table across of me staring with its creepy little beady eyes.

"You are wondering what I am doing here right?" Ryubey asked.

"Oh yeah, incubators can read minds." I said as I finished my cereal. "So what are you going to tell me or not?" I stood up and took my bowl and spoon to the sink and started washing them.

"I have nowhere else to go and I thought it would be safer here." Ryubey explained.

I dried my hands as I finished washing the dishes. "You can stay here on only one condition. You cannot not eat off the floor, don't mess up the room , don't pee in the apartment…."

"Wait, I'm not a dog you know." Ryubey interuppted.

"Oh yeah" We both chuckled. It was kinda creepy seeing an incubator laughing but, okay. "I guess you can stay." I patted his head as I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. "Besides your not half bad." He smiled and followed me out the door. Just as I locked the door we heard the phone ringing. I just ignored it and continued to walk.

"Don't you need to get that?" The incubator looked up to me but I kept walking.

"Nah, its no one important."

* * *

I'm sorry If this is bad too! I couldn't think of anything! m(_ _)m *bows* sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

_The little girl ran through the halls sobbing. She didn't care where she was going. She just wanted to get away from all this. Doctors and Nurses yelled at her but she didn't care and just ran._

"_**No! It can't be true! You're lying!" **_

_She wiped her tears away but that didn't work, it just made her want to cry more. _

"_**I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do about it…."**_

_Nothing can change the fact. Nothing. She was going to be all alone. Her family was going to leave her behind and she couldn't do anything to prevent it. She finally reached an empty, unused room and shut the door behind her as she fell to her knees and just sobbed. _

_The room was fairly quiet making her cries echo. A soft wind blew through the open window. The little girl put her face into her hands to stop herself from crying but that did nothing. All she could do was cry and cry and just watch her family leave the Earth._

"_**Their disease is incurable…."**_

_They were going to leave her in this wretched world alone._

"_**It's unexplainable why you were the only one who was not infected…."**_

_Only if miracles were real….._

"_Kawamura Rioka." The little girl looked up to see a white bunny looking stuffed animal standing on the windowsill, it's beady eyes staring down on the girl._

"_Will you make a contract with me?" The stuffed animal spoke._

"_Contract?" The little girl repeated._

"_Yes, a contract. I will grant one of your wishes. However, in exchange you will have to become a Magical Girl." It said._

"_A wish?"_

"_Yes, Any wish, I will grant."_

"_Can I wish for someone to get better!?"_

"_Anything."_

_The little girl was not hesitant. She didn't care what 'Magical Girl' meant but if there was a way to save her family, then she will take any chances._

"_White Bunny! Grant my wish! I will make a contract with you!" She exclaimed._

"_I do not know who you are referring to concerning 'White Bunny'. However, I will grant your wish and as promised you will be a magical girl…." He said as his beady red eyes started glowing. His ears flew into the air and towards the girl. The last thing she saw was a yellow glow and flash then she blacked out._

_When she regained her consciousness she was holding a small egg thing in her hands which was glowing a yellow light._

"_You are now a Puella Magi…."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five Years Later**

A girl in a yellow outfit walked like she was unstable down the street and she breathed hard.

"_You've been tricked by Kyubey…."_

Her eyes grew wide and she started laughing like a maniac.

"_Y-you mean….We'll turn into Witches, too someday!?"_

Around her were two girls with blood covering their bodies and the ground around them. One girl had a huge wound in her head that still had blood flowing out. She had her soul gem shattered in a million pieces right next to her. The other girl had a knife pierced into her heart. Her eyes were still wide open in surprise. Her face was covered in blood and in her hand was her soul gem also shattered. The girl in the yellow outfit pulled the chain in her hand, pulling the knife attached to it. The knife clanked onto the ground as it was pulled out of the heart of the corpse. The girl grabbed the handle of her knife as she laughed more loudly this time. She looked down to her yellow soul gem on her chest. She pulled back the knife. Before she could aim the sharp end towards her soul gem a green ribbon knocked the knife in her hand and it clattered to the ground.

The green ribbon retreated as the footsteps grew larger. A girl in a green outfit with an oversized green hat over her short hair came out from the shadows. The yellow girl, still with her creepy smile, summoned a knife and quickly threw the knife at the chain followed. However, the green girl swiftly blocked the attack with numerous green ribbons.

"Kawamura Rioka" The girl spoke slowly. A knife was thrown once more but this time the green girl grabbed the knife before it hit her. But because of that her hand started to bleed. "Kawamura Rioka." She smiled as blood started flowing down her arm. "Why would you kill two innocent people, hm?"

Rioka just scoffed. "Innocent!? They, WE, are not innocent! We are the ones killing innocent people! We turn into Witches and kill! If Magical Girls create Witches then why not destroy them before they turn into those killing machines!" She screamed.

"Does that also mean…" The girl said with a pondering expression.

"YES! I WILL KILL YOU! THEN I WILL KILL MYSELF! IF ANY OF US SURVIVES WE WILL TURN INTO WITCHES!" Rioka exclaimed as she summoned a huge amount of knives pointed towards The girl.

The girl just calmly and gracefully jumped into the air as the knives pierced the area that she was standing. The attacks kept coming but the girl flew in the air and blocked each attack with the green ribbons that surrounded her. She finally landed on the other side of Rioka and summoned two ribbons that moved so fast, the next thing she knew she was tied up and lifted from the ground.

"LET ME GO!" Rioka screamed but all the green girl did was stand there with a disappointed face.

"Those two girls you just killed were not the nicest people but they would try to spread the truth about incubators and witches. Even with them knowing the truth they didn't once kill anyone." She met eyes with her.

"But you did." She smiled as her body began to glow with a green aura. At the same time, Rioka's breathing became heavier and she felt as if the life was being sucked out of her.

"Do you think this will make an excuse for me to kill you?" Rioka was looking down, her eyesight becoming blurry. Then before she knew it tears started falling out of her eyes.

"Just kill me already." She said. "I don't want to live anymore… I don't deserve it…." Her soul gem started turning darker. "Just kill me before I become a witch…"

The girl just watched quietly. "What about the girls?"

"I don't want to think about it…. I don't even remember why I did it…." She sniffled. "I can't live with this guilt… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…. I'm s-s-sorry-y…."

Suddenly Rioka felt a power surge through her as she was released from the ribbon's hold. She fell to her knees with the girl standing before. The girl grabbed Rioka by the collar lifting her up and punched her as hard as she could. Rioka fell to the ground with one large thud as the girl walked towards her. She looked down upon her.

"That," She pointed to Rioka's cheek, "Was your punishment."

She bent down and placed a grief seed on the yellow gem on her chest. The darkness disappeared and gave the gem its yellow glow again.

"There all better." The green girl smiled and stood up, helping her up as she was holding her cheek which was pretty much bruised because of the girl.

"W-what? Why?" Rioka asked.

"Why? Hmmm…. No reason actually but-" She turned her back to Rioka and smiled. "I always believe in second chances."

"A second chance? B-but I killed-"

"SHHH!" She interrupted. "We will not speak of this moment ever again."

"B-but!"

"Kawamura-chan!" She grabbed onto her shoulders and shook it a little. "If you feel guilty that you killed them then live! Live the lives that they couldn't! Live for them!" She said.

"Besides, as long as you believe you're wrong then isn't that fine?" She asked.

"I don't think it's that simple…." Rioka sweat dropped. "But Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For," She smiled. "For giving me another chance."

The girl smiled back. "You're welcome, Rioka-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you remembering the past, now?" Miki asked.

"No reason," Rioka answered. "Just thinking about how we became partners…"

"I thought it was because it was less scary?" She asked.

"That is one reason." Rioka said. "But I will never forget what you did for me, Miki-chan."

Miki sighed and then smiled. "You don't-" She started but the bell from the school rang, startling the two.

"Oh, no! We're going to be late! Hurry, Rioka-chan!" Miki ran towards the rooftop door as Rioka followed her. But she stopped as she caught something from the corner of her eye. She turned towards the famous, old clock tower in the city. There right near the clock, she saw a girl with white hair flowing in the wind, staring right at her with her black eyes. Suddenly a large gust of wind blew into her face making her cover her eyes with her arm. As the wind died down Rioka tried to look at the clock tower once more but the girl mysterious disappeared. She continued to stare at the same place the girl was standing until Miki called her.

"Rioka-chan!" Miki called from inside.

"C-coming!" Rioka ran to where Miki was and they both ran to class.


End file.
